The Protector
by theMidnight.Rainfall
Summary: One-Shot drabble-thing on Edo's death.


**_T H E P R O T E C T O R_**

**_Word Count:_** 843

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh GX is not mine.

•○•○•

Edo Phoenix had never really pondered on death - at least, not his own. He frequently thought about his father's, but that is a different story.

If ever asked how he might die, of all the strangest ways he could choose from, he probably never would have said anything along the lines of getting killed by a simple card game. A simple card game he had started because of his father's death. Funny how the game had begun for Edo because of death, and ended through death as well.

That simple card game had become his life when he had first asked D-D to teach him the art of dueling. The interest had sparked from his father's career as a card designer. His father had been murdered by the same man who had stolen one card. Just one, practically meaningless, card over a human life. Blood-D. Edo swore he would seek revenge on the man who had done this, reclaim the card, and become the greatest duelist so he could rid the world of crime.

And, he did. The first two were simple tasks, but the culprit was elusive. It took Edo about eight years to find him, and when he did, it brought on a massive shock to who it was. D-D. His guardian. The man who took him in and became a second father to the young boy was the one who had caused Edo so much turmoil. The man whom Edo had been searching for the entire time was always standing right next to him and he never knew it. Ironic, no?

In the end, Edo did manage to defeat said man and take back the card that was rightfully his.

But, the third task, ridding the world of crime? Well, that took quite some time. Yes, he became one of the best duelists in the world, and he regularly defeated criminals under a fa ade, but it was increasingly impossible for him to defeat every criminal. He never lost hold of that dream, though, and he constantly helped people everywhere. Which, ironically, led him to his death as well.

It seemed that everything he did, or everything he tried to do, was just leading him closer and closer to this horrible fate. Edo Phoenix was at heart a very good person. He did everything based upon a code of ethics that he himself felt he needed to uphold. And he upheld them as best he could. Isn't it just so cruel that the ones who make others miserable stay alive while the ones who try to help are the ones who end up dying early?

While 'saving the world' by dueling went quite well for him, he soon fell in love with the game. The wins, the losses, the professional duels, and even the pointless duels. He had never loved anything in his life quite like he loved dueling. Except his father. His father was the one thing he loved above everything.

Edo had thought on the possibility that he would die young, so he tried his hardest to get everything done while he could. He had never expected to die because of the card game that had brought him so much life; it sucked all the life right out of him. And not once had he pondered on dying in the 'other' world as they called it. His life was just full of so many unwanted and unforeseen misfortunes.

And to believe his helping someone while dueling was what had done him in! She was to be used by the man Edo was trying to save her from. And, she was used. Right in front of Edo's eyes. Right in the middle of the duel. Edo would have won had the girl not been so susceptible to her so-called lover's lies. And Edo could do nothing, for it was her choice. He could only try to save her, which he did, because he could not leave the duel. That much was made clear. When you enter a duel in this world, someone must come out the victor. And someone did. Was it not horrific that it was the man who wished for negative things for others while promoting himself?

Edo enjoyed that duel as well. Or, at least, he would have had he won. Had he saved the girl and the other man had been killed, Edo would have been delighted in himself. He had indeed enjoyed himself during that duel. Up until those last few turns where his fate had been decided. He had been defeated by the Forbidden One himself. Exodia. But, he did not die without a name. No, Edo Phoenix died a nobleman's death. He died protecting his acquaintances he had very previously begun calling friends.

Edo Phoenix died a friend, a rival, an enemy, a celebrity, the brightest star, and a fighter. But, most of all, Edo Phoenix died a protector. He will forever remain in many hearts as such, the protector, for there is no better word to describe him. The protector.


End file.
